Fireworks And Stars
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Fireworks and stars just might be the thing to bring Vincent and Yuffie closer on their date in Gold Saucer ^_~ ~ Finish
1. An Intimate Moment

Fireworks and Stars   
  
  
The vibrant ninja cheered for her victory once again. The enemies were losing so badly to their party. Yuffie grinned. She felt that AVALANCHE was part of her family even though they had just begun their journey. At first, she thought that they were some loser group that she can easily hook up with and steal their materias but after spending some quality time and learning their purposes, Yuffie thought they weren't so bad after all and she happen to like most of the new people they met such as Cait Sith, Cid, and Vincent. Well maybe not Vincent. She enjoys the look of Cid's face when she pisses him off and the jokes Cait Sith tells were hysterical. But Vincent? Two perfect words to describe him was boring and dull. Whatever chance she had, she would always start a conversation with him. Someone as inactive like him just doesn't go with Yuffie's nature.   
  
Hey Cloud! Yuffie waved. Can we rest from training now?  
  
But its while you train you gain Yuffie, said the swordsman who was having a hard time to say it enthustically.  
  
Come on!! We've been like training forever. Cant we just kick back and relax for awhile? I'm tiredddddddd she whined out loud.  
  
Oh alright...what do you think Vincent? Cloud turned to the gunman.  
  
Thats fine with me, he spoke flatly.  
  
  
  
The trio part sat down on the fresh green grass.  
  
Cloud leaned over and whispered something into Yuffie's ears. Hey, I gotta head back to the Tiny Bronco to tell Cid something ok? Meanwhile, entertain Vincent!  
  
Vincent caught a slight glance of Cloud and Yuffie whispering from the corner of his crimson eyes. What are you whispering about? Something you don't want me to know I assume?  
  
Mind your own business! said Yuffie playfully.   
  
Cloud stood up. I've got to tell Cid something, when I come back, its back to training ok?  
  
Yuffie groaned and grumbled. Yeah yeah sure whatever.  
  
Cloud smiled. Cheer up, after a few more fights, we'll head over to the Temple of The Ancients and with that, he walked away, leaving the two alone.  
  
So Vincent...  
  
So Yuffie...  
_  
Ah great...this isn't getting no where. Why cant the man think of something interesting to say besides imitating me?!  
_  
Yuffie cleared her throat and tried again. Say...I like that golden claw of yours. I wish I can get one like that!  
  
And why would you want this? This claw was a punishment for me because of the sins I created. My punishment was to be turned into something inhuman.  
_  
Whoa! Thats the longest thing he ever said to me!! Yikes! I didn't mean to upset him either._  
  
  
  
  
  
So uh...who was that woman again? Was it Lucy? Lucia? Lucici?  
  
Lucrecia. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
_Ah great! I blew it twice. Maybe I'm trying to hard_  
  
Oh yeah...sorry again! But you know, you can always move on with your life.  
  
What are you getting at?  
  
"I'm just saying, just forgive yourself and move on. No need to mope around about something that has already happened in the past right?  
  
Vincent turned and looked her straight in the eyes with his dark cape swooshing in the air at the same time. That is easy for you to say. You are too young to understand. You never felt the pain.  
  
"Don't tell me I'm too young!! Yuffie pouted. "I'm only making a suggestion! Geez...sorry if I upset you!  
  
  
  
Hey, didn't you hear me apologizing?  
  
  
  
Then why didn't you say anything?  
  
  
_  
Oh this man is so pathetic. Oh help me great Leviathan!_  
  
Hey!! Answer me!!  
  
No answer. Vincent just sat there, staring off to the skies.  
  
Hey!! You listening?  
  
Still no answer.   
  
Alright!! You asked for it!! Yuffie leaped up from the ground and accumulated all the strength she had into her fist and then threw it straight into Vincent's back. However, her planned backfired when her fist was met with his steel bones. Her knuckles instantly turned red and her fingers throbbed with pain.  
  
Owww owww owww! What are you? Some metal man?  
  
  
  
She clamped her other hand on her fist, trying to put pressure on it so it wouldn't hurt as much but it was not much of use. She lifted her right leg up and attempted to kick him but his actions were too fast. He grasped her ankles and threw her down on the soft grass.  
  
Owwww!!! You big jerk!! You'll pay for that!! Let me just reach for my pinwheel and you'll suffer my wrath!!  
  
By the time she got up again with her pinwheel, Cloud was running back to them.  
  
Alright everybody, back to training!  
  
Yuffie cursed softly to herself. Its not over yet Valentine!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Small Talk

  
Small Talk  
  
  
  
Yuffie shivered slightly in the coldness. The arctic wind was picking up and embraced what used to be a warm atmosphere. She stared at the temple in the far distance. She thought it was something so old that it could have been mistaken for something that was from the stone henge. Yuffie never really liked temples that much. Perhaps she was letting her past from Wutai interfere with her feelings. She quickly shook off that thought and trotted behind Vincent and the others.  
  
We're almost there, said Cloud with Aeris walking next to him.  
  
Yuffie watched as her friend's eyes gleamed with passion. Her long thick braid flowed gently with the wind. Her emerald eyes sparkled under the crummy weather and she was just so...so mature. Yuffie dreamily stared at Aeris's figure. She wished she could be just like her or Tifa. They both were beautiful, sophisticated women and she was just some bratty girl as Cid would call her.   
  
Vincent obviously noticed something was troubling the young ninja.   
  
What is it Yuffie...? he asked calmly, without focusing his eyes on her.  
  
she stammered and quickly dropped the troubled look on her face and gave the tall gunslinger a small smile.   
  
They entered the temple and headed up the cobble steps. A man in a black hood weakly told them to go inside. Cloud tried to ask him something else but it was too late. A glow emitted from his body and he vanished into thin air.  
  
_Weird...  
  
_Umm...you guys go in. I think I'll just wait out here.. Yuffie turned and headed back down the cobble steps. She sat down quietly at the entrance of the temple.  
  
Cloud hesitated. He didn't feel right leaving Yuffie alone. Who knows what kind of stunts she might pull this time?  
  
Vincent who read Cloud's mind interrupted his thoughts.  
  
I'll stay with her...you two go in.  
  
Cloud gave him a grateful smile and whispered a thanks and then strolled inside with Aeris.  
  
began Vincent.  
  
Yuffie turned around startled. She didn't know Vincent was right behind her.  
  
Oh its only you. Geez you scared me!!  
  
Terribly sorry, he apologized and kneeled on one knee next to her. Why don't you want to go inside?  
  
It...just reminds me of the pagodas in Wutai. You know how much I hate my hometown.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Neither Vincent or Yuffie said anything.   
  
began Yuffie as she turned her head towards Vincent. Why are you here?  
  
Cloud wanted me to watch you, he answered simply. He see no reasons to go into the details.  
  
Yuffie laughed softly, slightly amused at what Cloud wanted Vincent to do.  
  
Whats so funny?  
  
Cloud thinks I'm immature. He thinks I'm a brat just like everyone else, just like you too probably.  
  
Vincent was taken back a little from Yuffie's words. Just like you... He never thought of Yuffie as a brat. In fact, he never really thought about her. He just kept his distance from everyone, not really wanting to get to know them but then why did Yuffie's words suddenly have some slight affection on him?  
  
Is that whats troubling you? he asked in a mild concerned voice.  
  
Aww!! So you actually care Vinnie? she smiled sweetly. It was a grateful smile too.  
  
I-I...was just asking, he stammered.  
  
Well...kinda...actually but you probably wouldn't want to hear about some boring nonsense from me.  
  
Vincent was suddenly interested in her tone. He did actually wanted to know what was bothering her.   
  
I'd like to hear it.  
  
Alright then. Yuffie then resumed back to her thoughts, only this time, her thoughts were verbal.  
  
You see...I always think about myself too much. Sometime I wish I can be more like Aeris or Tifa. I've always dream I could be more like them and less like myself. They're so beautiful and talented and I'm just some loser, bad, girl who failed her own hometown and brought shame to Wutai, she shooked her head sadly. Know what I mean?  
  
Vincent did understand her feelings. His mind drifted into his past as vivid images flowed around his night vision. Such a pity he thought.  
  
He closed his crimson eyes and thought back to the old days. Yes...that is one of the reasons I became a Turk, he spoke with a slight coldness in his voice. Come to think of it, the only reason I joined Turk was to prove myself worthy of something. I've also disgraced my family. I thought after I joined the Turks, I would regain some dignity back...but...I only disgraced myself even more and created these mortal sins.  
  
Yuffie was astonished. She never really understood Vincent's past because she was never able to see through his cold features. He didn't let anyone understand him or even gave a chance for them to.   
  
So...what do you do now? she asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm...taking things a little slow. Slowly but surely...I want to rid these sins.  
  
Smart move! Yuffie stood up and curved her lips into a half smile. It felt kinda nice just to talk to Vincent alone.   
  
So I guess...you should just be who you are. Even if you have shamed your hometown...you've done plenty of things and people respect you for that. I...respect you for that. It was true. Vincent did secretly admire her ways of defeat. She learns from her mistakes and tries to make the best of it. _Thats something I should do more often..._he thought.  
  
Yuffie's smile grew wider. Thanks Vinnie! You've really helped me through...  
  
Vincent's heart felt warm from her touching words. He gave a somewhat smile under his collar.  
  
  
  
She nervously glance at his tall figure and hesitated on thinking what she was going to do next. Her mind raced and before she knew it, she ran up to him and leaped up, throwing her arms around his neck and embraced him in a light hug.  
  
Whats this? he asked softly, couldn't help but blush a little from behind his cloak.  
  
Just my way of saying Thank you', she whispered in his ears. She loosened the grip on him and simply smiled at his stunned profile.  
  
Vincent only smiled at her, yet said nothing.  
  
Cloud shouted.   
  
Yuffie glanced at the two figures walking down the steps of the temple.  
  
Had fun? Aeris laughed.  
  
Yuffie suddenly wondered if they had saw the whole scene.  
  
Vincent nodded coldly.  
  
We've found out that you need the Keystone' to enter the temple. I remember seeing it at Dio's showroom the first time we went there so-  
  
So does that mean we're going to Gold Saucer? squealed Yuffie excitedly.  
  
  
  
she jumped into the air and gave a small twirl.  
  
Vincent couldn't help to notice how cute she looked.


	3. Road Trip To Gold Saucer

  
  
Road Trip To Gold Saucer  
  
  
Yuffie watched the rain pour on to the glass panels of the Tiny Bronco harder and harder. It would splash and then dissipate into runny liquids. She kept her eyes focused on the rain, not once bother turning to face the dark man next to her. She didn't know how she felt about him but every time his presence was near her, it send shocks of nervousness yet excitement through her body. They lingered uncontrollably and would remain in her head for days, torturing her soul and heart.  
  
_What is this I'm feeling...  
  
_This new emotion was new to Yuffie but she wasn't that naive to hint at what my be coming next.  
  
_Do I like him...is this how being in love feels like?  
  
_"Grossness!! Yuffie mumbled in an hardly audible voice but an unexpected pair of keen ears had heard what she said no matter how soft it was.  
  
What is it? asked Vincent. Although he kept his features forward, he laid his view on the girl from the corner of his eyes.  
  
she stammered.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yeah, I was just thinking out loud.  
  
_Whew, close one there!!  
  
_Without asking any more questions, Vincent dismissed her remark. She silently sighed in relief and continue gazing out the downpour.  
  
_Grossness!! That's for sure!! He's like wayyy older than me. Why am I thinking about this anyway? Eww!! Grossness, Grossness, GROSSNESS!! Blah!! _she spited in her mind, yelling at her inner conscious for bringing up these thoughts.  
  
We're here, Vincent spoke calmly. He drifted his whole head to the girl who was laying her eyes aimlessly into the distant ocean.  
  
When she didn't move nor respond to his his statement, he gently shook her arms.  
  
asked the confused ninja.  
  
I said we're here, he spoke again.  
  
Oh sorry, didn't hear you the first time.  
  
Are you sure everything is alright?  
  
she gave him a sheepish smile and then worked her way out of her seat in back of Vincent. With a gentle swift, Vincent stepped aside of the rusty doors and extended his muscular arms outwards, allowing the vibrant ninja to get out in the most formal way.  
  
Ah! Best manners like always, joked Yuffie. She hopped out of the plane with graceful ease. The prickles of the drizzles welcomed her to the rainy atmosphere.   
  
Over here, shouted Cloud. He waved his right hand towards him and the others, while his left hand occupied the a navy umbrella.  
  
Yuffie nodded and jogged her way there with Vincent not too far behind.  
  
Ah you guys are finally here, greeted Aeris. She too as well as the others were each holding an average size parasol. Red XIII who was having the hardest time managing the unusual object finally gripped the rod in his mouth. Tifa laughed at his silly actions.  
  
You guys all have umbrellas? Where's mine? Yuffie asked.  
  
Umm...sorry but we're kinda short so we only have one left, said Cloud. Tifa handed them a gloomy black one that was much smaller than the rest.   
  
You guys would have to share one I guess, Tifa simply said.  
  
Another spark of excitement yet nervousness whizzed through Yuffie's body and her mind raced again.  
  
_I've always been fine with Vincent. I had no trouble talking to him...why is this happening all of a sudden?  
  
_Thank you, said Vincent politely.   
  
No problem! Ok lets go now.  
The others quickly carried on their steps, while Vincent and Yuffie lagged a little behind since the wind kept shifting the small umbrella from left to right and because of the miniscule size of it.  
  
Err!! When will it stop raining? Yuffie tried to duck and hide herself beneath the small shelter but no matter how hard she tried, she only seeked refuge for only a few seconds until it altered again. More cold water splashed on to her sleeveless and bare arms as well as her legs. Her tank top and extremely low shorts were now drenched. Her wet hair slapped across her face every time she darted her head.  
  
Are we there yet? she whined. It's so cold.  
  
Not really...since I cant even see Corel right now, I guess we're not close at all.  
  
How long will it be to get there? she asked and shivered when another downpour splashed her frigid body. Her lips turned slightly blue and purple from the coldness.  
  
I guess maybe another fifteen minutes or so. Are you cold?  
  
What? No! I-Im not, she quickly lied.  
  
Then why are you shivering against me? he asked.  
  
  
  
Here...use my cape, he offered.  
  
asked the girl in alarm. She quickly shook her head and refused his generosity.  
  
But you're cold and you you're going to get sick, he argued.  
  
The rain did not stop torturing her. Her hands were numb and her face flushed deep red from the endless downpour. Her body who was too weak to take any more icy blast finally gave up.  
  
she stuttered. Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering.  
  
With one swift motion, Vincent unhooked the dark colored cape and handed it to Yuffie.  
  
What about you? she asked in concern.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm warm enough with these clothes, he answered without the slightest emotions.  
  
Thank you... Without wasting any more time, she draped the cape which was actually too big for her over her slender figure like an overcoat. She instantly noticed the intoxicating smell, it was an undistinguished yet a nice aroma. The cape instantly brought warmth over her frigid body and she was so grateful for it. She clutched it tightly with both hands, not having to worry about holding the umbrella since Vincent held it, sheltering the two of them.  
  
They walked on for another ten minutes when Vincent suddenly stopped in front of the others.  
  
We're here, he said simply.  
  
The party walked passed by the sellers in Corel and waited patiently at the Ropeway Station.  
  
Man!! Sucha great weather to walk in huh? mumbled Cid as they waited.  
  
Come on! Lets go to Gold Saucer and get some rest now. I know the people there so I'm sure we'll get the best luxury, informed Cait Sith.  
  
Without any further complaints, they stepped into the open doors. Yuffie walked in silently, still clutching the cape like a treasured item.   
  
  
Author's Notes: I was having a writer's block on this chapter so I just decided to write whatever came to my mind so please don't mind if it's a little lame. =|


	4. A Lighthearted Gift

  
A Lighthearted Gift  
  
  
Wow, this place hasn't change one bit, marveled Tifa as she stepped out of the rope way tram. She hurried behind Cloud who was paying for their entry fee.  
  
Here you go sir. The woman at the entrance handed them their ticket and allowed them through.   
  
So where should we head first? asked Aeris.  
  
Well we are soaked wet so why not hit the hotel? suggested Red.  
  
But our objective is to get the keystone. If we waste time, it might not be there no more, said Cloud.   
  
How about this......we can split up into two groups. One will head to Dio and the other group can come with me to get the rooms ready, implied Cait Sith.  
  
I'm with the cat, grunted Barret with Cid and Red also in agreement.  
  
Yuffie pondered at which group to follow. She really didn't want to follow Barret and Cid considering they did nothing but pick at her. She also noticed that Vincent didn't say anything so he was probably sticking to Cloud's squad.   
  
_Hmm...maybe I can stick with Vincent a little longer...its not so bad......gack!! Stop thinking about him!!!  
  
_Her thoughts were cut short when Cloud suddenly interrupted.  
  
Hey Yuffie, do you need to go with the others? You're pretty soaked.  
  
Uh...nah, thats alright. I think I'll stick with you guys, she quickly said.   
  
Tifa silently walked next to the young ninja with a playful grin and whispered something in her ears.  
  
Psst...why do you have Vincent's cape?  
  
Yuffie felt her cheeks heat up due to Tifa's question.  
  
You look good in it, she continued, trying to hide her giggles.  
  
Tifa's next comment caused Yuffie to blush even more in embarassment  
  
Yuffie, are you alright? Your face looks a little flushed. commented Vincent. Neither Tifa or Yuffie expected that he was even interested in their own little session.  
  
Tee hee! Yuffie, he cares for you! Aww!! Tifa whispered lowly, making sure Vincent couldn't hear her but the ironic thing was that Vincent did hear her last statement. He simply ignored the remark and pretended nothing happened.  
  
Umm..yeah I'm fine Vinnie!  
  
So we settle then? asked Cloud.   
  
Yup, we'll see you in a bit, waved Cait Sith as his group jumped into the wide tube leading to the Ghost Hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm...Dio's showroom! We haven't checked in there, pointed Aeris.  
  
Sure enough when they stepped in, the keystone was the centerpiece of the room. It was held in a glass frame, to keep the fragile piece safe.  
  
The keystone...   
  
Yup! Thats right. The keystone, chuckled Dio from behind.  
  
Can we borrow this? Cloud asked politely.  
  
Borrow? Hmm...I'll give it to you if you can entertain me.  
  
  
  
Hoo boy......this is the Battle Arena so show me your fighting skills. Show me what you got and I'll give you the keystone, answered Dio simply.  
  
Cloud nodded and stepped into the battle arena with Dio behind him as the spectator of the battle.  
  
The rest of the group patiently waited outside. Tifa whispered something to Aeris and the two of them scurried over to the entrance, talking to a woman nearby. That left Vincent and Yuffie alone again. Somehow, Yuffie's gut feelings told her that Tifa did this on purpose.   
  
Oh yeah, Vincent, here's your cape. I totally forgot!  
  
You can still hold on to it if you want. I understand Gold Saucer isn't the warmest place, he simply answered.  
  
  
  
Another awkward silence followed. Yuffie wanted to go to Tifa and Aeris and join into their conversation but she felt bad for leaving Vincent so she waited. Luckily, the uncomfortable silence was broken when a short vender was tugging on Vincent's sleeves. He was a handsome, young boy who looked no older than ten years old.  
  
he addressed Vincent. Would you kindly buy a stuffed moogle? All the money goes to the fun and games of Gold Saucer.  
  
Vincent stared blankly at the young boy but Yuffie squealed with delight.  
  
Awww!! Look at em! How cute!  
  
The young boy drifted his attention to Yuffie. Would you like one?  
  
Of course!! But I don't have any gils on me right now. Sorry kido.   
  
Then ask your boyfriend here to buy you one, he pointed to the dark figure next to her.  
  
Yuffie's eyes bulged at his last comment. Listen kid! He ain't my boyfriend!!  
  
_Boyfriend?!?! Grossness!! Yuck!!!! Oh gawd, brats these days!!!  
  
_Vincent who sensed Yuffie's uncomfortablness quickly decided to end this predicament before the small child babbles on again.  
  
Alright, if I buy one, will you leave?  
  
Of course sir!! he nodded happily.  
  
How much?  
  
Two thousand gils please.  
  
  
  
What?!?! Two thousand gils?! Are you insane?! raved Yuffie.  
  
Here you go. Vincent politely handed him the money. The boy went into his bag filled with assorted toys and pulled out a snow, white mog.  
  
Thank you sir!! Good day!! He handed the stuff animal to Vincent who held it uselessly in his hands.  
  
Heh...wait til Cloud finds out what you did with his money, smirked Yuffie. As if right on cue, the door of the arena opened as Cloud and Dio marched out.  
  
Nice work kid! Wait here while I go get the keystone ok? Meanwhile, take this. Dio handed the young mercenary some assorted battle equipments.  
  
Cloud smiled. He watched until Dio walked into the Showroom and then turned back to his friends. Ahh Vincent...I see you're into teddy bears now, he joked.  
  
I brought this from a supposably a worker of Gold Saucer who was trying to earn money for this place.  
  
How much was it?  
  
Two hundred gils, he lied.  
  
Oh ok. I thought you had actually brought it for two thousand gils from the young boy at the entrance.  
  
Yuffie stiffled a giggle.   
  
Alright folks, a promise is a promise. Here's your keystone, announced Dio. He handed the small item to Cloud.  
  
Thank you.  
  
No problem. Well I gotta get back, I'll see you guys around, he waved.  
  
Whew! Now lets head back to the others at the hotel, said Aeris.  
  
They tiredly agree and head down the fancy staircase.   
  
Here you go Yuffie. Vincent gently stuffed the small moogle into her arms  
  
  
  
You had your eyes set on one of those right?  
  
Oh but you didn't need to-  
  
It's quite alright. I have no interests in them anyway.  
  
Aww!! Well gee thanks Vinnie! she happily grinned at her new toy.  
  
You're welcome, he politely responded.  
  
Now lets see......what should I name it?  
  
Name it?  
  
Well thats what I do with all my toys, its kinda like my tradition, she winked.  
  
Name it whatever suits it best then.  
  
Yuffie pondered for awhile.  
  
_Whatever suits this best? I usually name all my toys after the person who gave them to me so...  
  
_I think I want to name it Vinnie, she said at last.  
  
You're naming it after me?  
  
Yup!! I think its the perfect name for it, she teased. Don't you agree?  
  
Vincent just gave her a rare half smile.  
  
Come on, lets head back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Aww! I wish Vincent gave me a stuffed animal. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
  
~Please leave a review, thanks. =)


	5. Awaiting The Answer

  
Awaiting The Answer  
  
  
That and one other thing.  
  
The black materia, finished Aeris.  
  
Shortly after the two parties were reunited again, they engaged to a deep conversation about Sephiroth and the black materia. Yuffie as usual had no interest in the long boring chit chat. Cid looked as bored just as she was, considering that he was already asleep. Vincent stood by the corner, listening into the conversation but yet never said anything.  
  
What that's it? I'm going to bed. Besides, I gotta change my outfit. The ninja stalked off and headed up the red carpet stair case. She slipped her right hand into her pocket and pulled out the key to her room. Luckily, there was a paper attached to each door, indicating which ones they belong to.   
  
Ah right here! Yuffie spotted her name clearly. She also noticed that Vincent's room was right next to hers.  
  
_Oh gawd......will this madness ever end?  
  
_She slipped the small key into the lock and flickered on the light as she walked in. The room was just like any normal furnished room with a bed, desk, and a sofa.  
  
Man, what an exhausting night, the girl spoke tiredly to herself.  
  
It was then when she realized that she was still carrying Vincent's cape.  
  
_Darn...why do I keep forgetting to give this back to him  
  
_A pleasant aroma escaped from the cloak even though it's been through the rain, mud, and some sticky stuff, supposable gum that she accidentally leaned on at the entrance of Gold Saucer. Inhaling the smell once more, she lazily threw the cape on her bed. Suddenly she felt like she was missing an item. The ninja was lost in her thoughts, trying to remember what she was forgetting.  
  
_Hmm...there was the key to my room, my bag, the cape...what was the other thing..._Yuffie gasped when it suddenly hit her. _The moogle!  
  
_She hastily lifted the cape up from the bed again and checked beneath the covers. When the item wasn't there, she threw out all her contents in her bag and scattered it on the floor.  
  
_How can I lose the poor moggy?  
  
_Frustrated that she still cant find the small doll, she backtracked every step from her current location up to the door.  
  
_That's strange, I was pretty sure I had it with me. Where could it be?  
  
_A gentle knock immediately distracted her search.  
  
  
  
Opening the door, Yuffie was surprised that it was Vincent.  
  
Hiya Vinnie! Wha'cha doing here?  
  
You dropped this, he said simply as he lifted up the doll in her view.  
  
Ahh!! Oh so there you are!! Yuffie smiled and retrieved her toy. Her face turned a light shade of red in minor embarrassment. Umm thank you.  
  
You're quite welcome. And with that, he walked off to his own room.  
  
You bad bad moogle!! Geez!! You know how much trouble you caused? She scolded at the small mog who stared innocently at her.  
  
Aww......now how can I be mad at that adorable looking face? She carefully leaned on the pillow and tucked him in. I'm gonna go take a shower and change ok? So don't you be running off again!  
  
Yuffie gathered her belongings and head into the small bathroom. After fifteen minutes of the tranquil water, she slipped into a fresh pair of garments consisting of a new pink tank top and blue shorts. After combing her messy hair, she too slip under the cover next to and turned off the lights.  
  
The vibrant girl gave the doll a small kiss and whispered a good night but simply stood wide awake. She stared blankly into the deep void.  
  
_Man...what time is it?  
  
_Yuffie glanced at the small clock on the desk.  
_  
What the? It's only 10?!  
  
_Well Vinnie...it looks like its just me and you.  
  
The small moogle simply laid there.  
  
I was pretty sure I was really tired before, babbled on the girl. And here I am...all awake.  
  
Silence.  
  
Man......I'm borrreddddd.  
  
Then a crazy idea abruptly appeared in her mind.  
  
_What if.........I go hangout right now in Gold Saucer and play all the games I want. It wont be much fun with myself though. Hmm...maybe I can bring someone along with me. Tifa? Nah...she's probably doing something of her own. Aeris? Nah...she got the thing with the temple to worry about. Barret? Cid? No way!!! Cloud? Eh...he's probably tired. Red? Cait Sith? Oh please......since when did I get so attached to pets? Hmm......Vincent? Who am I kidding? Vincent and fun don't mix. Cant remember the last time Vincent had fun. Always so gloomy and touchy...but then again, there's always a first time for everything.  
  
_Hey Vinnie, she asked the mog next to her. What do you think of me and Vincent going out?  
  
_Wait a minute......going out!? That don't sound right!!  
  
_Wait!! I mean going out as in hanging out and stuff, she quickly covered up her last statement as if she was talking to a real person.  
  
The tiny figure next to her obviously returned no answer.  
  
_Hmm...how am I going to go ask him? I cant just go up to him and say Hey, you wanna hang out with me tonight? I need some type of excuse...  
  
_Her eyes suddenly fixed on the cape at the edge of the bed.  
  
_Hehehehe...now I got the perfect plan!!  
  
_Yuffie quickly jolted out of her bed and carried the cape into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and let the cool water spill out. Then she placed the cape into the sink, trying to scrub off the sticky stuff and mud. After washing it for a good five minutes, the cape looked good as new.  
  
Ah perfect, she complimented herself. _I'll just use this as my cover up. I'll go into his room and give him back his cape and before I leave...I'll ask him if he wants to do something fun tonight. Nyk nyk nyk  
  
_The anxious ninja hastily fled her room and stood nervously in front of Vincent's.  
  
Here goes nothing............  
  
  



	6. Midnight Fun

  
Midnight Fun  
  
She gently knocked on his door while clothing his cape tightly.  
  
No answer.  
_  
Damnit, he must be asleep or something  
_  
After waiting for two minutes, Yuffie was going to walk back to her room when the door suddenly opened. She was still surprised to see that Vincent didn't change his garments. He was still in his damp dark outfit.  
  
Uh hi!  
  
  
  
She squeezed her body through the narrow cracked and walked in.   
  
I-I just wanted to return this to you. I washed it so its good as new again.  
  
Thank you was his simple answer.  
  
He was going to gesture her out the door when Yuffie suddenly turned back again.  
  
Oh yeah, another thing.  
  
What is it?  
  
If you're not busy or anything......do you want to hang around Gold Saucer? I mean it'll be pretty fun!!  
  
He remained in his stoic expression. We should probably get some rest, he said at last.  
  
the girl whispered disappointingly. _I knew he was going to say that! _Although she was clear that Vincent wasn't interested, she still didn't give up.  
  
What if it was only for a little while?  
  
Why are you so eager to ask me to go with you?'  
  
Uh....cuz...the others are busy and I cant sleep!  
  
There was a long pause between them. Vincent hung his cold appearance while Yuffie anxiously awaited for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Say something. The ninja was becoming a little impatient during the silence. She decided to give one more try before going back to her room rejected.  
  
I really think we should get some rest. You can go ask someone else, he said coolly.  
  
_Oh gawd...men these days!  
_  
Suddenly, something caught Yuffie's attention. Hanging from the man's belt was a black velvet pouch. The pouch can only contain one thing inside. _Materia!! _She grinned evilly to herself and then thought of her wicked plan.   
  
Faster than the speed of lightning, she snatched the pouch with swift agility.   
  
Ha! You'll get this back after you have fun with me tonight, she laughed. Yuffie knew she was being a again but she couldn't help it. She was desperate to do something else instead of lying in that boring room all alone, talking to a stuff moogle who she could never win an answer back from.  
  
Yuffie, please hand that back, the gunman spoke calmly.  
  
She giggled at his plead. Hmmm....lets see what we have in here! She open the small bag and gleamed happily at the orbs. Wow! Some nice materia you got here! Lets see...restore, heal, Ifrit, bolt...  
  
Vincent swooped his hand to retrieve his belonging but the ninja was too fast. she jumped back from his door step and into the hall.  
  
Now! What do you say Vinnie?  
  
  
  
Oh come on!! Two hours is all I'm asking.  
  
  
  
How about one and half?  
  
Vincent sighed. He knew they could be arguing about this all night and still not retrieve his materia from the girl's cunning moves.  
  
One hour, no more and no less.  
  
Alright mister!! Deal! She threw the cape that he was holding on to the drawers and tugged on his arms, pulling him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah welcome! As you know, its Enchantment Night! We're putting up a show that is played by our 100th couple! If only you guys had only been here sooner, you would've made it...but anyhow, enjoy the show, greeted the man at the entrance of the Event Square.  
  
_Darn! If that Vincent hadn't stalled time back there, we could've been on stage right now...Somehow...I don't even care about us referring to as a couple.  
  
_Come on Vinnie! She pulled him to the bench in the center. Lets sit here.  
  
They relaxed while the light dimmed. A bright new aura glowed on the stage.   
  
Hmm...I wonder who the 100th couple is...maybe we know them?  
  
Vincent simply ignored her question and sat stoically.  
  
Shh!! It's starting, hushed Yuffie even though the gunman next to her never released one word.  
  
"Long, long ago...an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King Valvados. What will become of her?Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!" cried the narrator.  
  
The actors for the first scene danced on stage.   
  
Something quickly caught Vincent's attention. Is that Cloud? he whispered.  
  
Huh? Hey! You're right! Its is Cloud, said Yuffie rather loudly.  
  
hissed the people behind her.  
  
Oh shh yourself!  
  
My......kids these days can be such brats. They totally ruin everything, the man whispered to the person next to him.  
  
Vincent, however, heard this barely audible statement with his keen ears. He turned around and gave both of them a cold glare that read if they don't want any trouble, they better keep their mouths shut. The man fearfully shrank back into his seat and continued watching the play. Yuffie was too oblivious to realize what just happened. She kept focusing her attention on her friend on stage.  
  
Hehehe...Cloud looks so funny! I wonder who he came with.  
  
  
  
Hey Vinnie? You want some cracker jacks? Yuffie asked.  
  
The question struck him dumbfounded. Cracker jacks? Where did you get them from? he asked curiously.  
  
Well I couldn't resist a grab from that boring vender when he kept talking about the show.  
  
I could've just paid for it...  
  
No way! Whats the fun of that? Besides, I like sneaky business! Hehehe  
  
  
  
So you want some?  
  
To tell the truth, Vincent was a bit hungry. The party hadn't eaten for quite awhile so he simply nodded in a response for yes.   
  
Here ya go. She handed him the small box of snack which he accepted gratefully.  
  
Thank you. He open the lid gently and gracefully slipped his hand inside and devoured the tasty treat. He slipped his hand inside again until he felt something hard at the bottom of the box. He pulled out a small plastic ruby ring that reminded him much of his own eyes.  
  
He nudged Yuffie and handed her the small jewelry.  
  
Aww!! Whats this?  
  
I found it inside the box.  
  
Hah! I guess they still make these silly prizes. She slid the plastic band on her ring finger and held out her hand for Vincent to marvel at. The plastic ruby spawned tiny rays of light every time Yuffie moved her hand under the dim light.   
  
"Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh... Legendary hero... look!"  
  
Suddenly, the evil dragon appeared on stage. "Gaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King... Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting... you!"   
  
The princess turned out to be Tifa. Yuffie suddenly felt really stupid for telling Vincent that everyone else was too busy to go with her when Cloud and Tifa sneaked out right in front of their eyes. Nevertheless, Yuffie cheered for her friends.  
  
Hey!! Cloud! Tifa! she yelled.  
  
This time, the people in the back did not interrupt her.  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked at the audience, finding the source that had call their names. When their eyes met the two in the middle, they both began to grow red in embarrassment. Poor Cloud even started stuttering in nervousness.  
  
laughed Yuffie. _Hmm...I wonder how things would've turned out if me and Vincent performed. I'll be the loud and dazzling Princess while he'll be the boring Alfred who stands there like a statue. _Yuffie snickered at that thought.  
  
Whats so funny?  
  
Oh I was just thinking.  
  
  
  
Well if you must know, I was just thinking of how the play will turned out if we were the actors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know I feel real bad for what I did before. So if you want, you can head back to your room and I'll just hand you back the materias.  
  
Vincent thought for a moment. That's alright. I haven't been this much entertained for awhile. I think I'll stay a little longer, he finally said at last.  
  
Really? OK then!  
  
Their attention turned back to Cloud on stage who was now kneeling on one knee in front of the Princess. He then took Tifa's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Cloud... I mean, Alfred..." gasped Tifa.  
  
"Arrggaahhh!! Curses...... The power of... love!!" The evil dragon disappeared off the stage.  
  
"Oh... look! Love has... triumphed! Now let's all return... And celebrate, the King cried out loud.  
  
All the actors danced off stage. Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after, concluded the narrator. The dimmed lights turned on again. Vincent stood up, ready to leave while Yuffie cheered and clapped with the others.  
  
Hahahaha! I cant wait to see Cloud and Tifa. Lets go wait for them outside ok? And then we can go to the Wonder Square!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh...I would've updated it last night but the thing was that just as I was logging in, my computer went berserk and therefor it reseted before I got a chance to save it so I had to retype everything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)  



	7. Wonder Square-Part I

  
Wonder Square-Part I  
  
  
Cloud! Tifa! That was amazing! I never knew you guys sneaked out too, Yuffie laughed. You guys on some kinda date?  
  
Cloud fidgeted nervously.  
  
Are YOU guys on a date? Tifa countered. She couldn't resist asking the ninja.  
  
Date?! What?! No! No way!! Are you kidding!? Yuffie cried. Her cheeks flushed slightly but edged away from Vincent so he wouldn't see her blush. We're...just...uh...you know, hanging out. Well...we should get going now! Yuffie tugged on Vincent's sleeves, urging him to follow her into the Wonder Square.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah hello! Welcome to Wonder Square! greeted a man in a chocobo's costume. All attractions are free so would you two like to have your fortunes told?  
  
  
  
You fortunes. You know, in the future. Almost everyone employed here puts on this little act for the guests.  
  
Yuffie glared at the stuffed chocobo and the plastic, mysterious object in his hand. _Oh gawd...losers these days. _Uh...sure...why not!   
  
Really!? Ok here goes. This was one of the most corniest act Yuffie had ever seen. He appeared so ridicule to her that she couldn't help snicker when the man shook the item.  
  
Ah! Let's see what this says! A small paper slipped out of the unidentified object. The man handed the results to Yuffie who unfolded it anxiously. Three yellow stars were printed delicately.  
  
Three stars? What does this mean?  
  
Three stars!? Whoa! That means you and this guy here are a match made in heaven!! Your stars tell you that you two are a perfect couple. He stressed on the word perfect and congratulated Yuffie.   
  
the girl stormed. Are you sure?!?! Cuz there is NO WAY this dude and I are an item! I want a new fortune.  
  
The chocobo shook his head in disapproval. You can have a redo just because you don't like your first fortune. That's just how things are here. Well anyhow, I gotta head to my coffee break. Have fun ya two kiddos! Wark wark wark!!   
  
_Kiddos!? Vincent?! A kid!? Yeah right!  
  
_Can you believe it Vinnie!? That retard said we were a match made in heaven! Ha! Although as much Yuffie hated to admit it, she didn't feel all that bad about their result. She slipped the small paper into her pocket and secretly kept the item.  
  
Vincent just plainly shrugged. That cold expression remained on his face, hence no one could tell what he was possibly thinking.  
  
Oh come on! Lets go have some fun before the hour is up!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The arcade room was filled with resonant roars of excitement. Laser beams reflected off the hyper screen, therefore glistening the room.   
  
Wow!! FUN FUN FUN!! VINNIE!! COME ON!! Too bad it's so crowded here. Yuffie eyed the room for something appealing. Her black eyes laid on a two black motorcycles but one of them was already occupied. Over here Vinnie! Vincent simply obeyed her and followed her up to the large vehicle.  
  
What is this?  
  
What does it look like silly! It's a motorcycle game. A nice looking one too!  
  
I see...  
  
So go on, she gestured politely.  
  
  
  
Ride it!  
  
  
  
Oh come on!! You're suppose to have fun tonight.  
  
This isn't exactly my idea of fun. You go. He remained perfectly still in his spot.  
  
Yuffie was outraged by his remark. She forcefully put on a mad face but failed miserably by bursting into laughters. Fine then, we'll both ride it ok?  
  
  
  
Like this! She walked over to his side and shoved his body onto the mobile. Although it took awhile, she finally victored. She then placed his palms it onto the handle, making sure he gripped it tightly. His dark physique matched the black vehicle perfectly. A couple of loose strands fell upon his face, causing him to look more attractive. His eye brows knit in concentration while crimson orbs stared stoically at the screen, waiting for something to appear.  
  
Damn Vinnie! You look hot!! Yuffie accidentally blurred out. She quickly covered her mouth to stop the words from escaping but it was too late.  
  
I look what?  
  
Erm...nothing!! Well anyhow, hit that blue switch over there. Yuffie's heart pounded against her chest. She hoped it'll go back to it's normal rate sometime soon. _Man! I cant believe I just said that outloud!  
  
_An animation popped up on the screen. See that man on the motorcycle? That's you. I guess the camera takes the image of the person who's sitting on it and it gets converted into the screen. You have to move those buttons in order to attack the intruders and protect that little car from getting hit. Got it?  
  
I guess so. What about you?  
  
I guess I'll watch. There's no room for two.  
  
Vincent shifted his body forward a little, making some extra room available for another person.   
  
Aww gee thanks! She sat down sideways, letting her feet dangle freely. The electronic game was in full gear. The leather seat quaked, nearly throwing Yuffie off guard.  
  
Whoa! Forgot this thing also moves.  
  
Pretty fast too, Vincent agreed. Hang on.  
  
Yuffie enveloped her slender arms around Vincent's waist to stay secure just like any person would do in reality.   
  
I am moving.  
  
No, I mean your head. I cant see the screen!! Since the man was nearly a foot taller than her, it was hard for him not to block her view.  
  
He shifted his head sideways, creating a reasonable gap.   
  
Yup! I can see everything perfectly now! Two super deformed figures were chasing the enemies that evaded almost every single of Vincent's attacks. Another violent force shook the seat just as the motorcycle went up a steep slope. This virtual game felt so realistic.   
  
Get em!! Now's your chance Vincent! Yuffie ordered from the back. That guy! Right there!  
  
Another miss.  
  
The vehicle altered to the left side of the screen as well as the larger replica. Nooo!!! Don't crash!! The seat heaved wildly, causing Yuffie to slam her head into Vincent's hard back. Owww!!!! Didn't I tell you not to crash!?!  
  
Sorry but it's a bit confusing, apologized the gunman who was trying so hard to concentrate. He swiftly turned, this time, close enough to attack one enemy.  
  
Alright!! Go Vincent!! Yuffie cheered but stopped amidst of another bump. Vincent's fierce eyes never left the screen. He kept them completely focused on his mission. _Gawd...he looks so cute when he's concentrating so hard. Wait...why am I thinking about this?  
  
_BAM! Two soldiers immediately disappeared from the screen as Vincent attacked them in perfect aim. He maneuver the bike closer to the teal car. Slash. Another enemy destroyed. Keep it up Vinnie!! More and more soldiers kept vanishing from the console.   
  
The finishing line was coming into view. A final thud concluded the game. Yuffie grinned widely at his success. Wow!!! Twenty-nine thousand points!! You're alot better than Cloud who only scored around eighteen thousand!  
  
  
  
Now come on!! Lets see what else is there!  
  



	8. Wonder Square-Part II

  
Wonder Square-Part II  
  
  
Hmmmm? What's this? A snowboarding game!!  
  
It looks like it's restricted, Vincent replied.  
  
The arcade game was guarded by a frame of old chains. Jumpy as always, she lifted up the restrictions and examined the structure. It's not broken or anything. I don't get it, why cant we play with this?  
  
Maybe because they shut it down for now.  
  
Oh yeah?!  
  
...Its better if we just leave it alone.  
  
Yuffie said stubbornly. Her eyes gleamed at the screen with full admiration. Look how awesome it looks Vinnie!! I wanna play it.  
  
We cant.  
  
Look, you had your fun and now it's my turn, Yuffie argued. She quickly tossed her head around to make sure no body was looking. Then she slipped her slender form through the chains and delicately ran her fingers over the panels.   
  
Yuffie, they'll catch us, Vincent called.  
  
So go stand over there and make sure no one comes. The moment you see those employees, warn me immediately.  
  
  
  
Like I said, it's only fair that I get to have fun to Vinnie!! Come on!! You can afford to be bad for once cant you?  
  
  
  
she whined.  
  
  
  
Come on, don't make me beg.  
  
he said at last. Just hurry ok?  
  
You got it!! Yuffie grinned at the man. She knew she could easily convince him. _It's probably my charms. Nyk nyk nyk...   
  
_As soon as Vincent hurried over to the entrance of the second arcade room, Yuffie flickered on a few buttons with brought the screen into adjustment. Next she stepped onto the board in a realistic snowboarding way. Her deformed figure appeared on the screen as the panel beneath her started moving, very much like the bicycle game. This is so amazing!! Whoo!!  
  
Vincent just plainly leaned against the wall and watched the girl have her fun. Seeing her happy sort of made him happy in a way. He couldn't remember the last time he had cheered up anyone's mood. All he was ever good for was making people drown with misery and grief but the sight of this girl dispelled most of his sinful life. _Perhaps tonight wasn't such a bad idea after all...  
  
_He continued to watch her move cunningly and crying outloud with excitement. His stoic eyes never left her form until he was distracted with someone talking behind him.  
  
Hey where's that noise coming from? It sounds alot like the new snowboarding game they shipped in a few days ago, a voice said.  
  
That Larry! He never listens to anyone. I specifically told him not put it up for display. Lets go check it out, another voice responded.  
  
Vincent drifted his stoic eyes to the source. Two men were walking towards them. he warned. Theres people coming. Quick, get out of there.  
  
Yuffie who was too busy into the game never bothered looking up. The loud music totally drowned her ears.  
  
Vincent tried again but it was too late.  
  
What do you think you're doing Miss? one of the employees demanded angrily. He gripped Yuffie's wrists tightly and dragged her out while the other man shut down the functions of the game.  
  
Oww! Umm...I...I was just testing? was her feeble excuse.  
  
You know very well not to go into a restricted area so why on-  
  
Excuse me, Vincent cut in. It was my fault.  
  
they all exclaimed at once, Yuffie in particular.  
  
It was my fault, he repeated again. I'm new to this place so I was wondering what that machine over there does so I told this girl to check it out for me.  
  
Then why did she look like she was having so much fun then? the man challenged.  
  
I guess she got a little carried away. I'll be glad to pay for any charges, offered Vincent.  
  
The employees' eyes wandered to Vincent's holster, eying the deadly gun. Seeing this, they fearfully decided to dismiss this.  
  
Uhh...you know what...on second thought, I'll just leave it like that. Dropping his grip on Yuffie, the two men backed away. So umm...youuu...can just...keep your money......and have a nice day! I mean night! Night!   
  
Yuffie stared dubiously until they ran out of sight.  
  
Does your wrist hurt? Vincent asked while picking up her arm gently that was a bit red and swollen.  
  
No...I'm alright...really! She felt her face begin to flush again. _Oh god...please let go of my arm...please let go...please let go...don't make me blush damnit!!  
  
_As if obeying her prayers, he nodded and let go. Are you sure?  
  
Yeah I'm fine. Oh yeah...you didn't have to take the blame for me before you know.  
  
......It was no big deal.  
  
Of course it was! You saved my ass back there! Thank you so much!!  
  
You're welcome......  
  
Tugging on his sleeves, Yuffie dragged Vincent to another arcade game. Hmm...lets try this Mog game.  
  
he replied plainly.  
  
An animation flashed onto the display, revealing a small mushroom house near a tranquil stream. A mog then exited his house.  
  
Aww!! Look at it!!! It's so adorable! Yuffie cried as the directions popped up.  
  
That white thing looks familiar, commented Vincent.  
  
Well duhhhh!! It's the stuffed toy you gave me.  
  
I see.  
  
Lets see...feed this thing some nuts to make him fly huh? Shouldn't be that hard. She quickly punched some buttons while Vincent looked from the back. After failing three times, Yuffie kicked the machine in frustration. Darn! How on earth are you suppose to make this thing fly. It's nearly impossible!!  
  
May I try? Vincent asked dryly.  
  
Huh? Oh sure, go ahead. She stepped out of the way allowing the man to step forward. I don't think you can do any better than be but you can always give it a shot. Vincent's gaze focused hardly on the screen. Yuffie loved the way how he concentrates so hard. His face darkens and his brows knit in such a unique yet beautiful way. His eyes were so calm yet so serious. His raven black hair only made him more attractive to his already sexy form.  
  
_God he's so gorgeous..._ Once again, Yuffie found herself staring at Vincent rather than the game. Her thoughts were interrupted by a victory prelude.  
  
  
  
What?! You made him fly?! That's impossible!! How did you do it?!  
  
Patience is the key...  
  
Ah no wonder. You know me, I have absolutely no patience whatsoever.  
  
  
  
The ending of the game was short and cute. Baby mogs filed out one after another.  
  
Gosh...look at all of them! There's got to be like a million of them! _Hehe...how cute...I wonder if thats how me and Vincent's mogs will turn out to be. Wait a minute!! Wait a damn minute!! US? MOGS? Geez, I must've forgot we were humans. Wait!! Why am I thinking of me and Vincent's kids. Oh god! Thats sick! Sick sick sick!! Stop thinking like that Yuffie!! Leviathan...help me! I think I'm going insaneeeee again!!  
  
_It's getting late, said Yuffie. We should be heading back now I guess.  
  
He nodded and quietly walked out of the Wonder Square......  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: A rather dull chapter. Sadly the next chapter is the final one. *sniffs* I'll try to get it typed as soon as possible but it might take awhile since I have loads of test in the way. =|


	9. Fireworks And Stars

  
Fireworks And Stars  
  
  
They were about to head into the Inn's sector but something at the main entrance caught Yuffie's attention. It was the gondola ride. She had always wanted to ride it since the first time she came but Cloud insisted that they had to move on fast so they promptly walked passed it. Her eyes gleamed at the sector, wondering what's down there and how exciting the ride would be.  
  
Vincent, who noticed Yuffie's halt, walked behind her and asked what she was staring at.  
  
It's the gondola ride, Yuffie pointed. I heard it was beautiful......how the fireworks bursts through the sky, the stars glimmer, the amazing view...... she sighed with admiration.  
  
I see...... was the man's response.  
  
Ah just ignore my babbling. I get carried away too much.  
  
I see....... he repeated again.  
  
Come on, it's late, we should be going back. She sadly looked at the gondola logo one last time before turning to walk away.  
  
Vincent called.  
  
  
  
You really wan to ride it huh?  
  
Yeah and you really want to head back so lets go, she answered.  
  
He ignored her last remark and walked up to the entrance of the ride. he asked, waiting patiently for her to follow.  
  
Yuffie shot him a confused look and pondered why he was standing there. What are you doing Vinnie?  
  
Waiting for you?  
  
What? Why?  
  
Because you said you really want to go on the gondola.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened at his answer. One part of her was telling her to run up there and go for it but the other part insisted that they head back. After all, she was taking this out of his time and she really didn't want to waste any more of his time than she already had. Are you sure you don't want to head back?  
  
We can head back any time but enhancement night only occurs once, he replied back cunningly.  
  
You positive?  
  
"Don't make me reconsider, he said coolly.  
  
With a wide grin, she hastily ran up the man and dragged him down the long tube with her heart singing.  
  
_Yesssss!!  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah right this way you two, the lady gestured. She directed them into the small two-seated cabin. Vincent even had to stoop a little because of his immense height. As soon as the two were seated, the lady double checked to make sure the door was securely locked. Have fun, she called as the cable line started ascending them upwards.  
  
Yuffie marveled in genuine interest. She kneeled on the soft seat to get a better view. This is so cool!!  
  
Vincent just merely kept his stoic focus on the girl in front of him. Yuffie who obviously realized that he was staring at her, blushed furiously. Her crimson shade darkened when he continued watching her.  
  
_Oh gawd...stop blushing Yuffie!! What is wrong with you?! Stop blushingggg!!  
  
_Yet her body refused to listen. Her skin burned even more. Suddenly, she thought of a plan. She carefully slipped her plastic ruby ring without Vincent noticing and carelessly dropped it on the floor. Then she squatted to the wooden ground on all four and pretended to search furiously for the ring. All this time, she kept her face hiddened, waiting for the red shade to disperse.  
  
Oh darn, where did that ring go? she asked rather annoyed.  
  
What are you doing Yuffie? Vincent asked in confusion seeing the girl spawned on the floor moving wildly from side to side with her head ducked.  
  
Oh what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find that ring I dropped.  
  
  
  
To make it seem that the search was more realistic, keeping her head low, she dragged Vincent to the ground with her. You look too! That way we can get more ground covered!!  
  
But this place is rather small. I don't see why you cant find it, he shrugged while squatted on one knee.  
  
Finally once she felt the warmth on her cheeks dispel, she triumphantly held the small band in her hand. Ah!! Here we go!! Found it! She quickly flashed him a smile and slipped back to her seat while placing the ring back into her finger. Vincent cluelessly shrugged again and slumped back to his seat as well.  
  
A wave of fireworks erupted through the sky, bursting with the vivid bright colors. After calming down,Yuffie sat formally and stared out the window again. A gentle breeze entered the small window, blowing pass Yuffie's bare arms.  
  
You want my cape again? Vincent offered.  
  
she answered quietly, a little embarrassed.  
  
He unhooked it and handed the cloak to her. She draped it over her bare shoulders which now blended in with the warmth.   
  
You're welcome.  
  
You know............ she began.  
  
  
  
I think you're one of the few that actually cares about me you know?  
  
............Me......? What about the rest of AVALANCHE and your father?  
  
Yeah....you. I mean I know Cloud and the others care about me as well but...your presence is actually different from theirs. And my father? Don't even go there...if he actually cared, he wouldn't have turned Wutai into something like it is now. All he cares about are materias... she said sadly.  
  
What about your mother?  
  
Oh you know me. I love my mommy! She taught me everything and all the little secrets into becoming a professional ninja...but then one day...she just left me...she died...  
  
I'm sorry, Vincent sympathized. I shouldn't have brought it up. He couldn't imagine how this girl felt losing someone so close to her at such a young age. Of course the same had happened to him but he was a different story.  
  
Nah, that's alright. I've gotten over it. It just feels nice that I can have someone like you around me.  
  
What makes me so special?  
  
I don't know...it's kinda undescribable. I guess it's your personality. You're like the best comrade anyone can have, a really nice person to talk to...that is if you actually talk back, and you're always there for the others in need...  
  
I don't quite agree with the last part, he mumbled.  
  
_He doesn't agree? Who did he ever let down? ............Oh............her...  
  
_You mean Lucrecia don't you?  
  
he answered rather tensely.  
  
Ohh...ok...new subject, Yuffie quickly said. She didn't want to upset him especially when he was nice enough to give up his time to be with her but there was something pricking in her mind. For some reason, she wanted to know if Vincent still loved Lucrecia or not. She knew it was a silly question but she couldn't help asking.  
  
Hey Vinnie? Do you still love her?  
  
I thought we were heading on to a new topic.  
  
I know, I know but...just this one question, she insisted again.   
  
He sighed and closed his crimson eyes. To tell the truth, he began. I don't really know......  
  
Alright. Thats good enough for me.  
  
Yuffie pulled Vincent towards the window which caused him to snap back to reality. They were now flying near the golden coasters. Screams of excitement echoed from the riders. A few splashes from the water slides landed on Vincent's face. Yuffie laughed and gently wiped it away with her tender hands.  
  
There, much better.  
  
  
  
More fireworks soared through the sky along with tiny little confetties. The stars twinkled brightly next to the beautiful pale moon which casted an illuminating glow on the whole theme park.   
  
I'm so glad we had a chance to see all this...   
  
We can always come back some other time if you like...   
  
Yeah...that'll be nice.  
  
The cable line then guided the gondola above the Event Square where a new show was being performed. Suddenly, a swarm of colorful balloons was released from below and swarmed in mid-air. Yuffie stared at pure awe and like a little child in fascination.  
  
How pretty!! She tugged Vincent's sleeves and pointed out the window, making sure they were sharing the same wonder.  
  
He then swiftly slipped his upper body through the small window and reached out to grab a bundle of the assorted balloons with his long, slender arm. He carefully pulled them in and handed the large cluster to Yuffie.  
  
Awww!! Why thank you Vinnie!! Yuffie cried happily as she accepted the gift. She tied them into one single knot and held it close to her.  
  
Vincent just simply managed half a smile as a response. The gondola now lowered itself down near the Ghost Hotel.   
  
_The Ghost Hotel......I'll probably be at that lousy inn right now if I didn't summon enough courage to ask Vinnie out...I'm so glad that I got the chance...  
  
_A loud shrilling scream echoed from below.  
  
Hehehe...nice sound effects huh? laughed Yuffie. Her smile slowly faded when she saw the ride was almost coming to an end. The cable line pulled them out of the Ghost Hotel sector. The base of the gondola ride was not far now. She wished it could've lasted a little longer but decided not to push her luck. After all, it had been a great night. A night that she would never forget.  
  
The ride turned into a spiral direction, leading them to the final area which was a beautiful overview of the whole theme park filled with golden banisters and striking lights. The nightly sky blazed with thousands of shimmering stars that shined like precious opals. It was like a magical whirlwind of wonder. Suddenly, Yuffie leaned over and did something very unexpected. She, herself couldn't explain how it happened either. Her mind took total control and manipulated her into doing so. She planted a small kiss on Vincent's cheeks which instantly flushed just as another blast of fireworks erupted, pouring down with lively flares.  
  
What was that for? he asked quietly. He never expected the girl to do that. It definitely caught him by surprise.  
  
Well...that was just my way of saying thank you.  
  
Vincent eyed her confusedly. Thank you for what?  
  
For being there when I needed someone the most...  
  
Well...you're welcome.  
  
My turn, the ninja laughed.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Hey, I think I deserve a kiss to don't I? she pouted playfully.  
  
Hesitating slightly, Vincent gently stooped down and gave Yuffie a small peck. Come on...we should really be heading back now, he said said just as the ride came to a halt.  
  
Yeah...I had a great time tonight, she said while touching the soft kiss on her cheek. _I swear I'm never gonna wash my face again. Hehehe _She quickly gathered her balloons and raced out of the car._  
  
_I hope you two had a wonderful tonight and thank you for riding the Gondola. Come back soon, the woman waved as they exited the platform.  
  
_A wonderful night indeed. I am such a genius! _she daydreamed again.  
  
Vincent called.  
  
Coming, coming!!  
  
She swiftly trotted next to the man who was waiting patiently for her outside.  
  
Thanks again Vinnie!! She shyly looped her arms under his and hugged it tightly while leaning her tired head on his shoulders that he offered.  
  
You're welcome.......  
  
_You're very, very welcome......  
  
_  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And thats the end of that...*sniff* =(  
  
I hoped you all like the ending of the story! I would also like to say a thank you to all the Vincent and Yuffie fans out there for reviewing this fanfic. You guys had a really big impact on the fanfic. Thank you so much!!  
  



End file.
